facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Maritime Defense Force
The UNSC Maritime Defense Force (MDF) is the terrestrial naval warfare branch of the UNSC, responsible for all terrestrial naval operations. The role of the MDF ranges from regular patrols of all UPEO maritime territories, ship-to-ship combat, engage in amphibious warfare and various other tasks. The MDF constantly works together with both the Navy and Marine Corps. The MDF is amongst the largest terrestrial naval defense forces in terms of number of ships in service. The MDF is only deployed on UPEO governed worlds that possess a vast body of water due to the fact that the MDF is only capable of operating within a planets atmosphere and only when there is a large body of water present. The MDF is the fourth largest branch of the UNSC in terms of number of active personnel serving. Overview The MDF serves as a force-in-readiness to perform various terrestrial duties such as such as patroling the coastline to performing terrestrial amphibious warfare operations. As per the UNSC charter of 1850 BNE, the role of the MDF are as follows; *To maintain and preserve the national integrity of UPEO. *Defend the coastline of UPEO territories against aggressors both foreign and domestic. *Continue the role of a "traditional" navy. Capabilities The MDF is in a sense, the last remaining remnants of the traditional "modern" navy. Before the creation of space-faring vessels, navies were comprised of sea-faring vessels. The MDF provides the UNSC with terrestrial naval capabilities. This allows the UNSC Navy to focus solely on non-terrestrial operations, knowing that the MDF has their backs in providing protection to planet-based assets. The MDF also supports the Marine Corps in terrestrial operations as well by providing logistical, tactical and intelligence support. The capabilities of the MDF is restricted to within a planets atmosphere due to the fact that the MDF does no operate vessels that can operate in space. Doctrine Like the army and navy, the doctrine of the MDF mirros that of the overall doctrine of the whole UNSC itself. The MDF possess an array of assets to execute this doctrine. There is also a great emphasis placed upon the COs of a ship since a ship is only as good as its captain is. Captains or any other commanding officers are expected to be able to adapt to any kind of situation that is thrown at them. That being said, the bridge crew also plays a vital role as they must obey the orders of their commanding officers, as long as said orders do not conflict with any directives that were given to them by HIGHCOM or FLEETCOM. Additionally, like the Navy, all ships of the MDF must be at its best state of performance at any time. History Origins The MDF traces its origins back before the unification era, all the way back before the great war. Before 2000 BNE, naval vessels were restricted within the seas of the planets of where they are stationed at. These were the time when the "traditional" navy reigned supreme. Sea-faring vessels were the dominant type of vessels that navies used back before 2000 BNE. Ship designs has changed significantly. Previously the MDF utilizied the classic sloop shape to base its ship designs on. Currently, all designs of MDF vessels are based on a 'trimaran' design which means that instead of the traditional wedge shape hull, a ship consists of three sections, hence the name trimaran. There are still however ships based on the traditional single hull design as well. Madrigal Revolutionary War During the Madrigal Revolutionary War, the MDF played a pivotal role in suppressing the revolution. More than 70% of Madrigal is covered with water which means the faction that has the most water-borne ships will have an advantage over the other. The UNSC has this advantage as they had a substantial naval presence on Madrigal. The MDF participated in numerous operations ranging from major naval engagements to amphibious landings. The MDF also worked in conjunction wit the Air Force in coordinating battle plans and such. Present day The MDF is still an active branch of the UNSC and maintains presence at all worlds governed by the UPEO that has a large body of water that can be considered as an ocean. There is a substantial presence of MDF elements on the UPEOs Earth Territory: New Canada to act as a deterrence due to the fact that neighboring countries on Earth all maintain a large terrestrial naval force. Technology Armament Like its counterpart the UNSC Navy, warships of the MDF rely primarily on kinetic based weaponry as their primary armament. The most commonly used type of armament of the MDF is the 'Linear Gun' which is essentially a cut-down version of the ship-based Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The main difference is that the Linear Gun possess much less firepower than the larger ship-based MACs. Their function, operation and capabilities however are essentially the same. MDF warships also utilize a variety of computer-guided armaments such as cruise missiles, 30mm flak guns and a variety of other armaments. Selected type of ships in the MDF carry nuclear warheads as well as the required delivery system for them. This is a major difference between the MDF and the Navy as the Navy requires all of its ships to carry a type of nuclear warhead whereas the MDF only allows certain vessels to carry nuclear weapons. This is mainly due to the fact that it requires far more firepower to take down the shields of a spaceship than a terrestrial vessel. Another factor is because the use of nuclear weapons within a planets atmosphere tend to cause international condemnation. However this restriction in carrying nuclear based weapons only applies for MDF vessels on Earth. Hull and shields The standard type of metal used for the hulls of MDF ships is the Titanium A battleplate as well. This is the same type of hull utilized by ships of the Navy. The hull thickness between MDF and Navy ships however are very different. Navy ships possess much thicker hulls compared to MDF ships as Naval ships operate in zero-g environments which removes the concern of the stress on hulls whereas ships of the MDF operate in environments that have gravity therefore, stressses on the hull must be taken into consideration in ship design. MDF ships are also equipped with energy shields. Stealth A majority of all MDF vessels incorporate stealth-like features namely a smooth hull to reduce the ability of radars to pick up MDF vessels, as well as by utilizing the 'Caterpilar' propulsion system which is essentially a silent engine unit. The Caterpilar drive allows MDF vessels to virtually move silently across bodies of water. This feature is essential for submarines whom mostly engage in hit and run tactics. Current fleet Capital warships Aircraft carriers *''Garuda''-class aircraft carrier *''Rajawali''-class aircraft carrier Cruisers *''Ngurah Rai''-class cruiser *''Raptor''-class cruiser (retired) *''Queensland''-class cruiser (retired) Light capital warships Destroyers *''Krakatau''-class destroyer *''Merapi''-class destroyer (retired) Frigates *''Catalyst-''class frigate *''Reaction''-class frigate (retired) *''Cantilever''-class frigate (retired) *''Type 42'' frigate (retired) Corvettes *''Sigma''-class corvette Warships Patrol ships *T42-class patrol ship (retired) *T50-class patrol ship *T50M-class patrol ship Submarines *''Mjolnir''-class attack/ballistic missile submarine *''Thor''-class underwater carrier Experimental vessels *''Megalodon''-class aggressive reconnaissance combat vessel Support vessels *''Majestic''-class amphibious assault ship *''Type 3'' combat explorer *''Type 4'' minesweeper To be continued Category:UPEO Military